The Cursed Witch
by yuinayuki
Summary: Warna mata Rukia yang berbeda seiring datangnya laki-laki misterius berjubah yang ingin memiliki.. OOC GAJE DLL DONT LIKE DONT READ!
1. Chapter 1

Halo~ semua!!

Ini fic ke tiga aku :)

Semoga suka!! :D

Bleach © Kubo Tite

The Cursed Witch © Yuinayuki-chan

* * *

"**Aku adalah penyihir.. aku manusia yang menerima kutukan.."**

**

* * *

**

Sebuah bayangan melintas di atas awan, di tengah-tengah bulan purnama yang menampakkan seluruh tubuhnya. Membentuk sebuah tubuh manusia sempurna, yang meyunggingkan senyum setannya dengan mata berkilat marah dan penuh dendam.

* * *

420 tahun lalu..

Seorang pemuda berdiri di depan seorang kakek tua yang terlihat tenang. Pemuda itu menggeram marah.

"Di mana.. di mana Miyako? Di mana dia?" bentaknya penuh amarah. Kakek itu membuka salah satu matanya. "Beritahu aku di mana dia!"

"Cih, berani sekali kau! Apa kau tidak sadar.. kau sudah melanggar aturanku.."

"Apa perduliku?! Peraturan yang dibuatmu, melarang bangsa penyihir untuk mendekati manusia, ha?! Aku dan Miyako tidak akan pernah mematuhi aturanmu!" bentak Kaien penuh amarah.

"Apa kau yakin Miyako tidak mematuhinya?" tanyanya berusaha tenang.

"Ha! Tentu saja! Miyako berjanji padaku.. akan hidup bersamaku. Dan aku juga berjanji akan selalu menjaganya dan melepaskan Miyako darimu dan aturan itu!"

"Hh.. berani sekali kau! Miyako tidak akan pernah hidup bersamamu dan kau tidak akan pernah bisa melepaskannya dari aturanku!"

"Rg.. diamlah! Cepat beritahukan aku di mana Miyako! Genryuusai!" Yamamoto tidak merespon. Kaien menggeram marah, menghampirinya. Yamamoto tetap diam dan mulutnya bergerak-gerak dan membuka ke dua matanya dan menatap Kaien tajam. Tiba-tiba tubuh Kaien terangkat ke atas.

"Grh.. Sial! Kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menghalangiku menemui Miyako?!" Kaien meronta-ronta marah. Yamamoto menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah dinding. Bersamaan dengan itu tubuh Kaien terlempar dan menghantam keras dinding. Ada cucuran darah segar dari kepala Kaien. Yamamoto kembali menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dan tiba-tiba saja di belakang Kaien muncul sebuah pintu. Kaien yang masih bisa bergerak berdiri dan melihat celah yang ada di depan pintu itu. Mata Kaien melebar mengetahui siapa orang yang ada di dalam ruangan yang pengap dan gelap itu. Kaien tidak mengerti kenapa Yamamoto menunjukkan di mana Miyako berada, walaupun dengan cara yang cukup kasar.

"Mi.. Miyako!!" jerit Kaien. Wanita yang terbaring lemah di lantai itu terbangun.

"Ka.. Kaien? Kaukah itu?" Miyako menyeret tubuhnya mendekati celah pintu di mana Kaien memanggilnya. Kaien bisa merasakan suara Miyako berbeda dari biasanya, terdengar parau. Dan Kaien bisa merasakan juga ada bunyi lain selain suara Miyako.

"Mi.. Miyako! Iya ini aku.."

"Kaien.. sedang apa kau di sini?! Pergilah cepat! Aku tidak ingin kau terluka.." suara parau Miyako kembali terdengar menusuk telinga Kaien. Miyako memegang kakinya disusul suara batuk dari Miyako.

"Miyako.. apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kaien. Miyako tersenyum lemah.

"A, aku baik-baik saja.." Kaien tersenyum, dan matanya menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. "Mi.. Miyako.. kenapa kakimu?" tanya Kaien berusaha melihat kaki Miyako. Miyako menekuk kakinya berusaha menyembunyikannya dari Kaien. Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar lagi, saat Miyako menggerakkan kakinya. Kaien bisa melihat dan matanya melebar mengetahui benda apa itu. Sebuah bola hitam besar yang terhubung denan rantai yang diikat pada pergelangan kaki Miyako. Amarah Kaien kembali naik dan menatap tajam Yamamoto.

"Kaien, kau kenapa?" tanya Miyako cemas. Kaien tersenyum.

"Aku akan kembali." Kaien berbalik dan berjalan ke arah Yamamoto. Miyako merasa hal yang tidak baik akan terjadi.

* * *

"Genryuusai.." Yamamoto membuka salah satu matanya yang terpejam.

"Kau apakan Miyako?" Kaien mengepalkan tangannya kuat, darah segar mengucur di telapak tangannya. Kaien menggenggam tangannya terlalu kuat dan membuat telapak tangannya tergores kukunya. Yamamoto tetap diam dan menutup matanya kembali.

"GRH!! Genryuusai, kau apakan Miyako?" Yamamoto kembali membuka sebelah matanya.

"Aku menghukumnya. Melanggar aturanku. Bersentuhan dengan manusia. Aku menghilangkan kekuatannya."

"Apa?! Menghilangkan kekuatan Miyako?! Kau ayahnya bukan?! Kenapa kau tidak memihak Miyako?! Dan tetap menghukumnya karena aturan konyolmu itu.. apa-apaan kau ini?!"

"Diamlah!" Yamamoto berdiri dan menghentakkan kakinya dan menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya. Tubuh Kaien tiba-tiba terdorong ke belakang dan menghantam keras pintu tempat Miyako dikurung. Miyako terlonjak mendengar suara hantaman keras yang mengenai pintu tempatnya dikurung. Miyako berusaha melihat keluar. Matanya membelak.

"Ka.. Kaien!! Kaien!!" Miyako melihat Kaien ada di depan pintu, tubuhnya bersandar pada dinding. Tak sadarkan diri.

"Ayah! Ayah! Jangan lakukan yang lebih dari ini, ayah.. aku mohon.. jangan lakukan lebih dari itu ayah.." Yamamoto melihat mata anaknya basah.

"Kau yang membuatku harus melakukan hal ini, Miyako.."

"Ayah! Jangan!" Yamamoto tidak merespon Miyako. Miyako menangis melihat Kaien yang akan mati di tangan Yamamoto. Miyako meletakkan tangannya di depan dadanya, menutup matanya. Tiba-tiba cahaya yang menyilaukan keluar dari tubuh Miyako.

"Ayah.. kumohon.. dengarkan aku untuk terakhir kalinya.. karena seumur hidupku, aku hanya memberitahukan ini pada ibu.." Yamamoto tetap tidak merespon, hilang kesabaran Miyako.

"Ayah! Kumohon dengarkan aku!" Yamamoto melihat Miyako. Matanya melebar.

"Kekuatanmu.."

"Ya.. aku sengaja tidak memberitahukan pada ayah, sebenarnya aku punya kekuatan yang tidak bisa dihilangkan.. dan aku hanya memberitahukan ini semua pada ibu.. dan sekarang aku.." sebelum Miyako menyelesaikan kalimatnya tubuhnya hilang. Mata Yamamoto melebar. Dimasukinya ruangan tempat Miyako dikurung. Sepi.

* * *

"Bawa dia keluar!" seorang penjaga membawa tubuh Kaien dan meletakkannya di tengah jalan, berharap ada yang menemukannya. Pintu pagar besar itu naik dan tertutup. Tiba-tiba kastil tempat tinggal para penyihir hilang dan dalam sekejap mata kastil itu berpindah tempat ke atas bukit. Sejak saat itulah tak ada satupun penyihir yang terlihat, seperti hilang ditelan masa. Dan 210 tahun kemudian, kastil itu lenyap tanpa bekas dan tidak ada orang yang mempertanyakan kemana hilangnya para penyihir. Tapi.. semua itu tidak berlangsung lama. Kemudian.. Muncul seorang gadis manusia yang memiliki kekuatan penyihir..

* * *

Di sebuah kota bernama Karakura, di tengah malam bulan purnama. Di taman bunga sakura, muncullah seorang gadis yang membawa sapu lidi dan menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Akan kubuat semuanya berantakan.." gadis itu tertawa kecil. Kemudian gadis itu menghentakkan kakinya, dan dia sudah melayang di udara. Gadis itu memutar badannya dan tangannya mengangkat ke atas. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak dan tiba-tiba saja muncul angin besar dari telapak tangan kanannya dan merontokkan semua bunga sakura.

Gadis itu menatap pohon bunga sakura yang gundul. Sesungging senyum melekat di wajahnya. "Cantik. Malam ini aku akan bersenang-senang." gadis itu menaiki sapunya lalu melesat dengan cepat, dan tidak terlihat lagi.

* * *

"He?! Bunga sakura rontok?! Ba.. bagaimana bisa?! Taman itukan dirawat baik-baik.. padahl aku ingin sekali melihat bunga-bunga yang baru mekar.. gagal deh!" jerit seorang gadis ada nada kecewa di kalimatnya.

Grek

Seorang gadis berambut hitam masuk ke kelasnya, semua yang ada di kelas memperhatikannya. Gadis itu berjalan menunduk menuju bangkunya. Tak sedikitpun yang mengalihkan perhatian darinya.

"Ah.. keluar ah.. monster sudah datang.. tidak asyik!" seru murid cowok yang duduk di belakang, berjalan keluar kelas dan teman-temannya mengikutinya tanpa suara. Gadis itu menunduk sedih memegang tangan kanannya yang diperban. Ada genangan air di pelupuk matanya.

To Be Continued…

* * *

Hya!! Hya!! –jerit-jerit gak jelas-

Jelek ya?? Aneh ya?? Bingungin ya??

Ah.. iya!! Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih buat.. **Kiky (senior yang berbeda aliran XD). **Yang udah bantu aku milihin tokoh yang pas. Bantuin aku milih genre. Bantuin aku kasih judul fic ini. Bantuin aku banyak buangeet!! Makasih banyak yo!! Terus.. buat semua yang udah baca dan review. Terima kasih!

Jangan lupa review ya! Terserah mau isinya apa.. :)

Terima kasih! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter dua di sini! :D

Aku kok ngerasa ngeupdatenya kelamaan ya.. hehe.. mau kemah sih.. jadinya pengen cepet-cepet ku update.. ^^

Ya.. sudahlah, jangan perdulikan! Mulai saja..

Semoga suka!

Bleach © Kubo Tite

The Cursed Witch © Yuinayuki-chan

* * *

Gadis berambut hitam itu sendirian, di kelas. Menangis sampai matanya bengkak.

Terdengar bisik-bisik di luar kelas. Gadis itu bukannya tidak mendengar, tapi dia memang sudah menutup telinganya dulu, gadis itu yakin pasti dia yang dibicarakan.

"Aku.. tidak tahan lagi.."

* * *

"Orihime! Kau kenapa?"

"Eh.. Tatsuki-chan! Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau dari tadi diam saja. Memikirkan sesuatu?" Orihime mengangguk. "Boleh aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Tatsuki lagi. orhime mengganguk.

"Aku.. kasihan.."

"Kasihan? Pada siapa?"

"Kuchiki-san." Orihime menunduk, Tatsuki menghela nafas.

"Kadang.. aku juga meresa kasihan padanya.."

"Aku ingin mendekatinya.." mata Tatsuki melebar.

"Apa-apaan kau ini, Orihime? Semua anak di sekolah tidak mau mendekati Kuchiki Rukia. Kau tahukan.. kalau ada yang mendekatinya bisa dimusuhi seluruh sekolah! Kau mau?" omel Tatsuki, Orihime semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tapi.. Tatsuki-chan..!"

"Orihime!" bentak Tatsuki. Orihime terkejut, Tatsuki mengalihkan pandangannya lalu duduk dengan kesal. Orihime merasa sangat bersalah.

"Tatsuki..-chan.." panggil Orihime.

"Maaf." mata Orihime melebar. Tatsuki masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime tersenyum membuat Tatsuki tersenyum.

"Aku yakin.. semuanya akan berubah. Ya kan, Tatsuki-chan?" Tatsuki mengangguk.

* * *

Rukia berlari keluar kelas. Di sepanjang koridor yang dia dengar hanya bisik-bisik dan tatapan sinis yang ditujukan padanya. Rukia terus berlari sambil menutup matanya, dia berharap tatapan dan bisikan-bisikan itu pergi jauh darinya.

"Hosh.. hosh.." Rukia menyeka keringat yang ada di dahinya. "Akhirnya.. sampai.." Rukia tersenyum senang. Rukia kemudian duduk di bangku kayu.

"Huft.. hari ini panas sekali ya?" tanya Rukia. Entah pada siapa dia berbicara, tapi eksperisi Rukia menandakan kalau dia sedang berbicara pada seseorang. "Ya, kan.. Myo?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan.

"Hehe.. kau tahu tidak.. tadi malam aku sangat bersenang-senang. Bunga-bunga yang indah itu seperti salju yang turun. Bagus sekali! Coba kau ikut denganku tadi malam, pasti asyik sekali!" Rukia tertawa senang. Tiba-tiba wajah Rukia berubah serius dan seperti orang yang sedang mendengarkan orang lain yang sedang berbicara. Rukia tiba-tiba tertawa.

"Yang benar..? Mana mungkin mataku bengkak! Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, melihat awan yang bergerak perlahan. Angin sepoi meniup rambutnya perlahan, membuatnya terkantuk-kantuk.

"Hmm.." Rukia bergumam pelan dan perlahan menutup matanya. Terlarut dalam mimpinya.

"_Aku pasti akan datang lagi! Kau tunggu aku ya!" _

"_Ta.."_

"_Kau tenang saja! Aku pasti akan melindungimu! Kau percaya padaku kan, Rukia?"_

"_I.. iya. Aku sangat percaya padamu. Aku akan menunggumu!"_

"_Dan aku janji akan selalu melindungimu dari semua orang-orang jahat! Tunggu aku ya!"_

"_M-m.. aku akan menunggumu..!"_

Tiba-tiba Rukia membuka matanya. "Ngh.. hoam!" Rukia menutup mulutnya yang menguap lebar. Ditahannya rasa kantuk yang sekarang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Myo! Aku bermimpi.. mimpi yang selalu sama.. dan aku merasa kalau dia akan datang lagi. Dan.. entah kenapa aku merasa senang sekali jika aku bermimpi saat kecilku dulu." Rukia tersenyum senang. "Apa.. karena dia berjanji akan kembali lagi ya.. Myo?" tanya Rukia.

"Pst.. pst.." Rukia menengok. Dilihatnya dua gadis terlihat berbisik-bisik dan memandang ke arahnya lalu mereka tersenyum geli. Rukia mengacuhkannya. Tapi terlihat di matanya, Rukia memikirkan semua yang dibisik-bisikkan dua gadis tadi.

"Mereka bicara apa ya, Myo?.. apa mereka menganggapku gila? Hehe.. aku sering sekali mendengar orang-oarang menyebutku gila. Bahkan mereka menyebutnya di depanku.. mereka juga bilang 'kau bicara sama siapa? Dasar monster!' haha..aku sampai menangis diledek seperti itu. Tapi.. aku selalu senang karena.. ada satu orang yang selalu perduli kepadaku." mata Rukia berkaca-kaca.

"Tapi.. kenapa setelah aku dan dia pindah.. dan dia tidak pernah mengirimiku e-mail dan menjawab teleponku..? Rasa percayaku ke padanya semakin lama semakin hilang.. tapi apa aku jadi membencinya..? Tidak.. tidak!" Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya. Rukia kembali duduk melamun. Memainkan kakinya. "Tapi.. kapan dia datang ya?Tapi.. Myo! Aku yakin dia akan datang dan akan selalu melindungiku dari orang-orang jahat!"

"Kau masih saja berbicara pada teman khayalanmu itu ya?" Rukia terdiam, suara yang sangat dikenalnya, suara yang sangat ingin didengarnya. Rukia menengokkan kepalanya.

Sosok tinggi, kurus, rambutnya berdiri dan mempunyai warna mencolok, dan senyum yang melekat diwajah tampannya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kau tidak mau memelukku? Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?" Rukia tetap diam. Pertanyaan bertubi-tubi itu tidak dijawabnya. Dilangkahkan kakinya, kaku. Rukia berjalan mendekati sosok itu dengan ragu. Tangannya menggapai-gapai. Berusaha memegangnya.

Sosok itu menarik tangan Rukia dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya.

"Apa kau tidak kangen padaku?" tanya sosok itu lagi. Rukia memejamkan matanya.

"A.. aku.. kangen padamu! Kau selama ini ke mana saja? Kenapa seminggu setelah kau pergi kau tidak memberiku kabar? Kau bahkan tidak mengangkat teleponku? Suratku pun kau tidak membalasnya.. kenapa? Katanya kau janji pa-"

"Sst.." jari telunjuknya menempel di bibir Rukia. memperat pelukannya.

"Aku sudah ada di sini! Aku akan menepati janjiku yang ke dua!"

"I.. Ichigo.. aku takut.. aku.." air mata Rukia mengalir dengan derasnya. Ichigo memeluk Rukia dengan sayang dan mengelus rambutnya mencoba menghibur Rukia.

* * *

"Hei! Teman-teman! Aku punya berita! Berita!" jerit seorang anak dengan lebaynya. Teman-temannya yang merasa penasaran mengerubunginya.

"Berita apa? Cepat beri tahu!" jerit teman-temannya.

"Hei! Hei! Sabar dong.. ya, baiklah akan kuberi tahu berita apa itu.." teman-temannya tidak melapaskan pandangan darinya, mereka terlihat antusias.

"Beritanya.. ada anak baru.."

"Yaa.. cuma anak baru sa-"

"Sst.. dengarkan aku dulu! Aku belum selesai! Dia.." sebelum anak itu selesai berbicara, terdengar ribut-ribut di luar.

"He?! Sedang apa dia?!"

"Kenapa dia bersama anak itu?!"

Semua anak-anak yang ada di kelas yang mendengar keributan di luar segera keluar untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

"Ha..?!" semuanya diam dan melihat dengan tatapan terkejut.

To Be Continued..

* * *

Khi.. khi.. khi.. senangnya bisa ngeupdate fic yang lama aku enggak urus.. –dilempar-

Hehe.. maaf ya aku belum bisa jelasin kenapa Rukia bisa dipanggil monster.. –bungkuk-bungkuk- dan maaf ya.. kalau fic ini sangat-sangat membingungkan..

Ya.. aku minta doa biar enggak mampet ide dan semuanya bisa aku perjelas.. hehe.. ^^

Yak.. sekarang saatnya bales review!

Agehanami-chan : Wa.. maaf kalau membingungkan! M-m.. kalau cowok itu bukan Ichigo tapi temen sekelas Rukia aja.. itu ada alesannya kok tapi nanti.. –digaplok- iya itu Orihime..

shirayuki haruna : Hehe.. itu nanti ada alesannya.. m-m..

Rabi-chan : Wa.. maafkan kalau membingungkan! Khi.. khi.. khi.. aku juga enggak tahu.. –digorok- nih author gimana sih?!.. tapi Yama-san enaknya kawin ma siapa ya?-dilempar- ^^

Mpin-itu-fifin : Hehe.. itu entar ada alesannya kok..

Yumemiru Reirin : Yama-san memang tega!! –diulek-

dArkY SaKurai : Hehe.. maafkan aku Kiky kalau membingungkan!! ^^

Chocolate keehl : Iya.. ini udah diupdate.. wa.. benarkah?

Hehe.. kok kayaknya bukan tambah jelas malah tambah bingungin ya..?!

Maafkanlah aku ini yang senang sekali membuat orang bingung! –dilempar-

Terima kasih ya.. yang udah sempet-sempetin baca dan review fic ini!!

Jangan lupa lho! Baca dan review! Aku tunggu!


	3. Chapter 3

Huaa~ hilang semangat ngetik ficku.. T^T tapi ini aku paksa dengan semangat 45! Yeah! XD Tapi ini chap 3 yang kuapus gara-gara kesalahanku sendiri T^T

Bleach © Kubo Tite

The Cursed Witch © Yuinayuki-chan

* * *

"Ha?!" semuanya diam dan memandang dengan terkejut.

Rukia menundukan kepalanya dan mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak tertinggal jauh dari Ichigo yang ada di depannya dan berjalan dengan santainya. Rukia mencengkram baju Ichigo kalau saja seorang cowok tidak menepis tangannya. Rukia melihat anak itu ketakutan, suaranya tidak bisa keluar, hanya keringat dingin yang mengucur perlahan dari dahinya.

cowok itu mendekati Rukia yang jatuh terduduk dan semua anak ikut mendekati dan mengerubunginya, Rukia menutup matanya ketakutan dan mencengkram ujung roknya erat. _Kh! Kami-sama.. tolong aku! Ichigo..!_ Rukia merasa sesuatu memegang kepalanya. Dan Rukia semakin memepererat cengkramannya. _Ichigo! Ichigo! _

_

* * *

_

Mata coklat itu membelak, dia berlari dengan brutal dan menyingkirkan semua orang yang mengerubungi Rukia, dan memukul cowok yang memegang kepala Rukia. Menghajarnya sampai keluar darah segar dari bibirnya. Ichigo menghantamkan tubuh cowok itu ke tembok lalu membantu Rukia berdiri. Ichigo menatap dingin satu per satu anak yang mengerubungi Rukia. "Kalau kalian berani menyakiti Rukia lagi.. akan kubuat lebih parah dari yang kulakukan hari ini!" ujar Ichigo dingin.

* * *

Ichigo duduk membelakangi Rukia, matanya menerawang. Hening diantara mereka, tidak ada yang membuka mulutnya terlebih dahulu untuk memecahkan keheningan. Mereka berdua sibuk dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Rukia mememeluk ke dua kakinya erat dan menelungkupkan kepalanya.

_Aku senang kau kembali, Ichigo.. _batin Rukia sambil tersenyum. Rukia mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali dirinya bertemu dengan Ichigo dan saat pertama kalinya dia mendapat seorang teman dari tante baik hati..

**FLASHBACK**

Rukia kecil berlari dengan riang menghampiri sekumpulan anak-anak sebayanya yang sedang bermain bola di taman. "Aku ikut main, ya?" tanya Rukia senang. Perhatian anak-anak itu beralih. Tiba-tiba tatapan mereka menjadi aneh dan itu membuat Rukia bingung. "Aku boleh ikut main, kan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Sana pergi! Kami tidak mau main denganmu! Pergi! Dasar monster!" bentak anak-anak itu mengusir Rukia.

"Ta-tapi aku mau ikut main dengan kalian.." isakan Rukia mulai terdengar.

"Sana! Per-"

"GOL! Yei! Kau kalah! Ayo gendong kami!" teriak seorang anak laki-laki sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"UKH! Pergi! Gara-gara kamu, aku kalah! Sana pergi! Akan kuadukan kau pada ibuku!" teriak anak itu sambil berlari ke arah ibunya. "Ibu! Dia menggangguku!" ibu anak laki-laki itu menatap Rukia kesal.

"Ayo, nak, kita pergi dari sini! Sebaiknya kau jauhi saja anak itu!" ibu anak itu segera membawa anak laki-lakinya pergi dari taman dan mengajak semua ibu-ibu yang ada di situ untuk pergi. Dan tinggalah Rukia sendiri. Menangis sendirian tanpa ada yang perduli.

Rukia menundukan kepalanya, diambilnya sebuah ranting dan Rukia terlihat asyik menulis-nulis sesuatu di tanah. "Ru.. kia.. ber.. ju.. ang!" eja Rukia lalu menuliskannya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sangat kencang menyebabkan debu dan pasir berterbangan. Rukia menutup matanya agar debu tidak masuk. Setelah beberapa saat ditunggu, Rukia membuka matanya karena merasa angin sudah tidak bertiup lagi. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia. Rukia menyambut uluran tangan itu, dan ternyata yang mengulurkan tangannya pada Rukia adalah seorang wanita. Rukia tidak bisa melihat jelas wajah wanita itu karena sinar matahari tepat di belakang wanita itu, matahari seolah tidak ingin menampakan wajah wanita itu. Rukia merasakan tangan wanita itu membelai rambutnya lembut lalu tersenyum padanya, ya, senyum lembut yang tidak pernah diberikan orang lain kepadanya.

"Rukia-chan, tolong temani Myo bermain, ya?" suara lembut wanita itu masuk ke telinga Rukia.

"Aa..?" Rukia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata wanita itu.

"Aku ingin kau bermain dengan Myo," kata wanita itu lagi.

"Aa.. bermain denganku? Be-benarkah!? Aku mau main dengan Myo! Aku mau main dengannya!" seru Rukia senang. Senyum merekah di wajah Rukia.

"Aku menitipkan Myo padamu, Rukia-chan.."

"Ah, Myo! Salam kenal, namaku Kuchiki Rukia! Ayo kita main, terima kasih kaka-" Rukia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari-cari wanita yang dipanggilnya 'tante baik hati'.

* * *

Rukia duduk di bangku taman, Rukia terlihat terkantuk-kantuk. Karena suara berisik di dekatnya, Rukia terbangun dan melihat sekitarnya. Terlihat seorang wanita berambut coklat muda bergelombang tersenyum padanya. Rukia memandang wanita itu kebingungan.

"Rukia-chan?"

"Ah, iya.."

"Hmm.." wanita itu tersenyum lagi lalu menghadap ke belakang, "Nah, Ichi-kun.. ibu sudah membantumu, sekarang ayo kenalkan dirimu pada Rukia-chan!" kata wanita itu. Rukia melongkan kepalanya, ada anak laki-laki seumurnya baerambut orange yang bersembunyi di balik tubuh wanita itu. "Ayo, Ichi-kun," kata wanita itu lembut sambil menarik tangan anaknya agar bisa berhadapan dengan Rukia. Wajah anak laki-laki itu bersemu merah.

"Rukia-chan, tadi Ichi-kun melihatmu sendirian sambil menangis dan meminta menemaniku untuk menemuimu.. nah, Ichi-kun ayo ajak Rukia-chan main," kata wanita itu lembut.

"Main?" kata anak itu malu-malu.

"Ee?" Rukia bingung tapi wajahnya tiba-tiba gembira. "A-ayo! Aku mau main dengan Ichi-kun! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, senang berkenalan denganmu, Ichi-kun!" kata Rukia senang.

"Aku Kurosaki Ichigo, aku tetangga baru di sebelah rumah Rukia!" kata Ichigo tak kalah semangat. Rukia tertawa.

**End of FLASHBACK**

Rukia tersenyum mengingat saat dia pertama kali bertemu dengan Ichigo. "Waktu itu.. aku senang dan beruntung bertemu denganmu, Ichigo.." gumam Rukia.

* * *

Ichigo menatap punggung Rukia yang membelakanginya, tiba-tiba mata coklatnya menangkap sesuatu. Perban yang melingkari leher Rukia. _'Perban itu.. Rukia, kenapa dia selalu memakainya?' _Ichigo memegang kepalanya dan menggaruknya, dia berusaha untuk mengingat sesuatu. Alasan kenapa Rukia selalu memakai perban itu. _'Aku rasa.. dia tidak pernah mengatakannya..' _

Tangan Ichigo mendekati leher Rukia dan melepas kain putih itu pelan, mata Ichigo membelak melihat leher Rukia. Luka seperti luka bakar berwarna coklat melingkar di leher Rukia.

_Syut! _

Kain putih itu terbang terbawa angin dan jatuh tepat di kaki Rukia. Mata violet Rukia membelak, diambilnya kain itu dan dirabanya lehernya.

"Ru-"

"Me-menjauh, Ichigo!" bentak Rukia.

"Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud.." Ichigo mendekati Rukia. Rukia memegang perban itu erat lalu dia mengangkat wajahnya yang bercucuran air mata.

"Aku.. aku.. monster Ichigo!" jerit Rukia, air matanya semakin menjadi. Ichigo mendekati Rukia lalu memeluknya erat. Rukia memberontak tapi apa daya, Ichigo memeluknya terlalu erat dan Rukia menangis di pelukan Ichigo.

"Maaf, Rukia.."

* * *

Ichigo menggedong Rukia yang tertidur, Ichigo meminta izin ke guru piket untuk membawa Rukia pulang. Ichigo terlihat kesusahan saat mengambil kunci di tas Rukia karena menggendong Rukia yang tidur. Ichigo membuka pintu apartemen Rukia dan segera masuk ke dalam dan membaringkan Rukia di tempat tidur. Ichigo duduk di bawah dan menyender pada tempat tidur Rukia, kepalanya menunduk.

"Maaf Rukia.."

Tanpa disadari Ichigo, mata violet itu membuka, "Aku tidak marah padamu, Ichi.."

* * *

YAHA!! Selese!! XD Akhirnya! Saatnya bales review :

Yumemiru Reirin : Iya, bisa jadi.. *lah? Gimana?!* XD Rukia itu dianggap monster soalnya luka aneh di tangan ma lehernya belum lagi mereka enggak tahu Rukia itu sebetulnya punya temen khayalan.. T^T ini udah diupdate ^^

shirayuki haruna : Ahaha.. iya, enggak kok mereka enggak ngerjain Ichi ^^ ini udah diupdate..

mss Dhyta : Soalnya Rukia punya luka yang di lengan ma leher yang entah dari mana, makanya dikatain kayak gitu.. iya jahat! XD *ee.. berarti aku juga!?* ini udah diupdate.. ^^

Bloody'Blone : Iya!! XD Ichigo jadi kayak satria baja hitam *gak nyambung* XDXD ehe.. ini udah diupdate.. ^^

Agehanami-chan : Ahaha.. bukan, itu temen khayalannya.. iya, jeruk berjalan? *ngakak* XDXD ehe.. iya, tapi semoga chap ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.. ^^

NaMie Amalia : Ehe.. bisa dua-duanya.. XD iya, jadi Ichigo yang sebelumnya tetangga Rukia pindah dan setelah seminggu Ichigo pergi mereka berdua yang tadinya masih surat-suratan putus kontak.. kalo itu rukianya.. ^^ ehe.. maaf penjelasannya ngebingungin.. T^T ini udah diupdate.. ^^

Rin Primula Bernkastel : Hi, juga Rin-san!! ^^ Ehe.. iya, akan aku perbaiki.. ^^

Skyp3 : Ahaha.. XD

Nanakizawa l'Noche : Ehe.. dengan berat hati kunyatakan iya.. *ditimpuk* XD hee? Masa'!? O.o Ini udah diupdate..

Deitsuka Amefuchi : Iya, hikss.. ee.. bukan, Rukia bukan anak KaiMi *geleng-geleng*.. ini udah diupdate.. ^^

Terima kasih semua, ehe.. review?


	4. Chapter 4

Huaaaa~ aku kangen!! XD Dan ini aku update chapter 4-nya TCW! XD Maaf.. chapter kemarin terpaksa kuhapus..!! =.=v

Bleach © Kubo Tite

The Cursed Witch © Yuinayuki-chan

OOC, GAJE, ANEH, DLL.. DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!!

* * *

"Ngh.." Rukia membuka matanya dan bangun dengan malas-malasan. Rukia melihat ke sekitarnya. Ada kertas yang diletakan di atas meja belajarnya. Rukia lalu mengambil kertas itu.

_Rukia, nanti siang aku akan ke apartemenmu lagi. Akan kubawakan makan siang juga. Ichigo._

Rukia melipat kertas itu dan melemparkannya sembarang. Rukia naik ke tempat tidurnya dan membuka jendela lebar-lebar. Rukia bisa merasakan angin sepoi-sepoi yang perlahan masuk dan menerpa rambutnya lembut. Rukia naik ke pinggiran jendela dan duduk menghadap jalan. Rukia tersenyum lalu menutup matanya.

"Kurasa.. aku memang sudah gila. Aku muak dengan semua orang! Ingin sekali aku bisa berbuat seperti malam itu! Saat teman-teman tidak bisa menikmati indahnya sakura yang baru mekar!" ujar Rukia lalu tersenyum. Rukia perlahan berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang meluncur cepat ke arahnya, Rukia yang tidak bisa menghindar ditubruk dengan keras sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya.

"Kh.." Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang membentur lantai. "Apa itu..?" tanya Rukia terheran-heran dan matanya membulat saat melihat sebuah buku kuno yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya jatuh. Rukia segera mengambil buku kuno itu dan segera dibuka-buka buku yang terasa asing baginya.

Rukia terus membuka-buka buku itu sampai akhirnya matanya tertuju pada halaman yang terdapat gambar seorang kakek-kakek berjenggot memakai jubah yang berdiri dan seorang laki-laki yang juga memakai jubah yang membungkuk di hadapan kakek-kakek itu. Rukia lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya dan ada keterangan yang menggunakan huruf kuno.

"Tulisan apa ini?" gumam Rukia tidak mengerti, akhirnya Rukia hanya mengamati gambar itu. Rukia lalu membuka halaman selanjutnya dan di halaman itu juga ada gambar lagi, seorang berjubah hitam berdiri sambil membelakangi sebuah kastil tua yang perlahan hilang. Lalu mata Rukia tertuju pada gambar seorang wanita cantik yang bergandengan tangan dengan seorang laki-laki, wajah mereka berdua terlihat gembira.

Rukia menutup buku kuno itu, '_aku tidak mengerti.. siapa yang mengirimkan buku ini?' _Batin Rukia.

_Dok! Dok!_

"Rukiaa!!" teriak seseorang sambil mengetu-ngetuk pintu apartemen Rukia.

"Akh!" Rukia segera tersadar dari lamunannya dan meletakan buku kuno itu di meja belajarnya dan segera membukakan pintu.

"Aku bawakan makan siang untukmu!"

"Masuklah, Ichigo.." kata Rukia.

"Mm.." Ichigo lalu masuk dan meletakan kotak bekal yang dibawanya untuk Rukia di meja. Rukia mengambil dua gelas dan sebotol jeruk dingin, dituangkannya jeruk dingin itu ke gelas Ichigo dan gelas miliknya. Hening di antara mereka.

"Ru-" Ichigo tiba-tiba terdiam. "Aku.. benar-benar bodoh! Padahal aku berjanji untuk selalu menjagamu.. tapi nyatanya, aku hanya membuatmu menangis.. aku benar-benar bodoh!" ujar Ichigo sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak marah padamu.. hanya saja, aku merasa hal ini hanya aku boleh tau, walaupun aku ingin sekali menceritakan segalanya padamu, Ichigo.. tapi, aku merasa suatu hari nanti kau akan tau dengan sendirinya. Dan di saat itulah, aku yakin.. kau akan menjauhiku ju-"

_Brak! _

"Apa katamu!? Aku sudah berjanji padamu, kan? Apapun yang terjadi, di manapun kau, dan hal dari dirimu yang tak aku mengerti dan aku tidak ketahui.. aku sudah berjanji.. untuk selalu melindungimu!" ujar Ichigo sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya. _'Aku bukanlah orang yang bisa menepati janji, tapi aku yakin dengan janjiku satu ini! Apapun itu, aku akan menjagamu!' _

Rukia menundukan kepalanya dan sedikit tersenyum melihat sikap Ichigo, "Aku senang kau tidak pernah berubah semenjak kau pindah dengan keluargamu.." kata Rukia. Ichigo tersenyum.

"Saat aku kembali, sejujurnya aku sangat kesal padamu!" ujar Ichigo, Rukia menaikan alisnya. "Saat aku mendatangi rumahmu.. di sana hanya ada Byakuya-san dan Hisana-san, kau tidak menyambutku! Tapi, Hisana-san memberitahuku di mana kau, akhirnya kususul saja kau!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum. Air muka Rukia tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku pindah dan menetap di Karakura beberapa bulan setelah kau pindah, waktu kau pergi bersamaan dengan kelulusan SD dan aku pergi ke Karakura sendirian dan sampai sekarang aku menetap di Karakura." Kata Rukia, Ichigo menatap Rukia heran.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Ichigo.

Rukia menghela nafas, "Aku pergi untuk menghindari tatapan sinis dari orang-orang, semua orang memandangku dengan hina saja itu cukup! Tapi ternyata tidak cukup sampai di situ saja, orang-orang juga memandang nii-sama dan nee-san sinis dan itu membuatku tersadar, kalau aku hanya akan membuat masalah saja di keluarga." kata Rukia mengakhiri. Ichigo terdiam.

"Selama di sini, siapa yang membiayaimu sekolah dan makan?"

"Aku selalu dikirimi uang setiap bulan oleh nee-san,"

"Dari mana Hisana-san tau alamat tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Ichigo lagi.

"Setelah beberapa hari aku pindah ke Karakura, aku mengirimi nee-san sebuah surat untuk mengabarkan aku baik-baik saja dan aku juga memberikan alamat apartemenku, tapi aku juga meminta nee-san agar tidak mencemaskanku dan tidak perlu mencariku," Rukia meneguk jeruk dingin yang ada di gelasnya. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau pergi ke sini tidak dengan paman?" tanya Rukia.

Ichigo menggeleng, "Tidak, lagi pula si tua bangka itu juga mengizinkanku." kata Ichigo. "Hei, Rukia, besok berangkatlah!"

"Malas."

"Bodoh!" kata Ichigo kesal sambil memukul kepala Rukia.

"Uhh.." Rukia memegangi kepalanya yang terasa sakit. "Apa-apaan kau!?" jerit Rukia.

"Ahaha.. sudah, ya! Aku pulang, ya! Besok aku tidak mau tau, aku harus melihatmu di sekolah!" kata Ichigo sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Angin malam berhembus dan menerpa rambut hitam Rukia, bintang-bintang yang jarang dan bulan sabit yang setengahnya tertutup oleh awan. Dan Rukia sangat menikmati suasana yang hening dan damai itu. Mata Rukia tiba-tiba membulat, "Apa itu!?" tanya Rukia terkejut melihat langit yang tiba-tiba membelah dua dan keluar seseorang memakai jubah hitam. Tiba-tiba Rukia merasa kepalanya pusing dan sakit seperti ditusuk.

"ARGH!!" erang Rukia sambil memegangi kepalanya. Mata Rukia membuka dan seluruh mata kanan Rukia menjadi hitam, sedangkan mata kirinya menjadi ungu yang mengkilat dan gelap. Tiba-tiba tubuh Rukia terangkat, "Kha.. hahaha!!" Rukia tertawa keras sambil memegangi ke dua lengannya.

"Akhirnya kau datang, pelayan bodoh!" jerit Rukia.

* * *

"Rukia, kubawakan kau makan malam," gumam Ichigo sambil menarik resleting jaketnya. Ichigo merasa angin malam ini lebih dingin dari sebelumnya padahal belum masuk ke musim dingin. Ichigo mendongakan kepalanya ke atas. Bintang-bintang yang tidak terlalu banyak bertaburan di langit yang gelap. "Ah, sudah agak malam, aku harus cepat!" seru Ichigo lalu berlari.

* * *

"Rukia, aku masuk, ya!" seru Ichigo. "Hei, kau di mana? Aku bawa makan malam." Kata Ichigo sambil mencari Rukia. Ichigo lalu masuk ke kamar Rukia dan segera menghampiri Rukia yang berdiri di atas tempat tidurnya. Ichigo menepuk pundak Rukia pelan. "Oi! Kau sudah ma-" mata Ichigo membulat sempurna melihat mata Rukia.

"K-kau.."

"Apa kau masih mau melindungiku, Ichigo?" Tanya Rukia lalu tertawa. Tiba-tiba mata Rukia meredup, "Pergilah.." kata Rukia lalu terjun dari jendelanya.

"RUKIAA!!" teriak Ichigo lalu melihat ke jalan. Mata Ichigo tiba-tiba membulat, Rukia yang tadi terjun ke bawah tubuhnya terangkat perlahan dengan sapu lidi di bawah kakinya. "Ru-"

Rukia menatap ke Ichigo sebentar lalu melesat cepat menghampiri pria berjubah hitam.

"Kh!" Ichigo lalu keluar dari apartemen Rukia dan lari mengejar Rukia.

* * *

Rukia terus melesat menghampiri laki-laki berjubah yang berdiri dengan tenang. "HIIAAAAA!!" teriak Rukia lalu segera membungkuk dan memegang tangkai sapunya lalu melompat dan memegang sapunya erat-erat dan mengayunkannya.

_BWUUUSHH!! _

* * *

Ichigo berlari mengejar Rukia yang sudah tidak terlihat lagi, "ARGH! Sial!" jerit Ichigo sambil memukulkan tinjunya ke tiang listrik.

"_Apa kau masih mau melindungiku?"_

Kata-kata Rukia terngiang-ngiang lagi di kepala Ichigo. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Aku akan terus melindungimu!" Ichigo lalu berlari lagi untuk menyusul Rukia.

* * *

"Haah.. hari ini aku lelah sekali, ingin rasanya cepat berendam!" seru gadis berambut coklat. Tiba-tiba ponsel gadis itu berbunyi. "Ah, halo Tatsuki-chan!" kata gadis itu.

"_Kau sudah sampai, Orihime?"_ Tanya suara di seberang sana.

"Iya! Tatsuki-chan bintang malam ini kelihatannya bagus, kau sudah lihat?" Tanya Orihime.

"_Kalau begitu syukurlah, benarkah? Ya, nanti malam setelah mandi aku akan melihatnya. Aku mandi dulu! Ja!" _

"Ja, Tatsuki-chan!" kata Orihime sambil menutup ponselnya. Orihime berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. "Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti aku bisa berbicara dengan Kuchiki-san." Kata Orihime sambil tersenyum. Orihime mengedarkan pandangannya, bintang-bintang yang tidak banyak tapi tetap indah. Tiba-tiba Orihime melihat sesuatu yang membuat matanya membelak. "Ke-kenapa langitnya..?!" Tanya Orihime ketakutan. Bersamaan dengan itu ponselnya berbunyi, "Ada a-apa, Chizuru-chan?" Tanya Orihime masih ketakutan dan badanya bergetar.

"_Hime, kau sudah melihat langit?!" _Tanya suara di seberang sana._ "Kalau sudah cepatlah datang ke sekolah sekarang! Teman-teman juga sudah ada di sini!" _

"Baik, Chizuru-chan!" kata Orihime lalu menyambar sweeaternya dan berlari keluar apartemennya.

* * *

Sebuah angin berbentuk sabit meluncur cepat ke laki-laki misterius itu. "Rasakan kau, pengkhianat!" jerit Rukia.

Laki-laki misterius itu menangkis angin sabit yang diluncurkan Rukia dengan tangan kanannya. "Oh, nona, kau rupanya merasuki tubuh anak itu, ya?" Tanya laki-laki misterius itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, pengkhianat!" teriak Rukia lalu berlari kencang dan bersiap untuk menyerang.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu se-"

"Kubilang diam, pengkhianat!" kata-kata laki-laki itu terpotong ketika Rukia tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. "Rasakan kau!" teriak Rukia sambil mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu dan mencengkram tudung laki-laki itu dan membuat tudung laki-laki itu robek.

"Kh! Lucu sekali, nona! Kemampuanmu masih tidak bisa dikalahkan dari dulu, hebat sekali!" laki-laki itu bertepuk tangan lalu tertawa. "Dan sepertinya aku tidak perlu sungkan padamu, karena kau pasti sudah tau siapa aku, kan, nona?" Tanya laki-laki itu sambil membuka tudungnya dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang tampan tapi penuh kelicikan.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Rukia.

"Oh, nona, kau kira aku ini siapa? Aku tahu kau sebenarnya tidak pernah lenyap, kan? Kau mempunyai teknik warisan dari ibumu yaitu teknik melenyapkan diri yang tidak pernah diketahui oleh ayahmu." Kata Aizen sambil tersenyum.

"Kh! Aku tidak perduli! Kau yang telah membunuh ayahku, kan?!" bentak Rukia penuh amarah.

"Khu..! Ternyata kau juga tahu, ya? Aku akan mengusai kastil dan dunia penyihir jadi untuk apa membutuhkan penyihir tua seperti ayahmu untuk memimpin dunia penyihir?! Dan sekarang aku akan mengambil juga dunia manusia!"

"BRENGSEK!! MATI KAU AIZEN!!" teriak Rukia lalu menudingkan jari telunjuknya, dan tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin besar yang mengelilingi Rukia. Aizen tersenyum lalu menutup matanya, bibirnya bergerak-gerak melafalkan mantra.

Rukia merentangkan tangannya dan menutup matanya juga, bibirnya juga bergerak melafalkan mantra. Tiba-tiba mata Rukia membuka dan berlari cepat ke arah Aizen sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya. "HIIIAAA!!"

* * *

"Chizuru-chan!"

"Hime! Kemarilah!" teriak Chizuru sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"La-langitnya!? Terbelah.." ujar Orihime tidak percaya.

"Kau sudah lihat bukan?" Orihime hanya mengangguk takut dan memegang ujung sweeaternya erat.

"Ah! Tatsuki-chan!" teriak Orihime.

"Ke mana Tatsuki? Apa dia belum diberitahu?" Tanya Chizuru. Orihime mengangguk.

"Aku akan menyusulnya!" kata Orihime bersiap pergi.

"Tidak, Hime! Terlalu berbahaya! Langit yang membelah mungkin akan menjadi suatu pertanda buruk dan dari jauh terlihat pusaran angin, sepertinya terjadi seseuatu! Itu terlalu beresiko!"

"Ta-"

"Aku akan menghubungi Tatsuki, jadi kau harus tetap di sini!" ujar Chizuru lalu mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Tatsuki, kau harus cepat ke sekolah!" kata Chizuru.

"_Untuk apa?!" _Tanya Tatsuki heran.

"Sudahlah! Kau lihat langit yang membelah tidak!? Itu suatu pertanda buruk! Kau harus cepat ke sekolah, semua teman-teman ada di sini!" teriak Chizuru.

"_Ya, aku akan cepat!"_ kata Tatsuki kemudian.

* * *

"Rukia, di ma-" kata-kata Ichigo terpotong ketika melihat pusarang angin yang ada di langit. "Pasti dia!" Ichigo lalu berlari untuk melihat lebih dekat pusaran angin itu dan tiba-tiba ponsel yang ada di kantongnya berbunyi. "Apa?!" Tanya Ichigo tidak sabar.

"_Cepat ke sekolah, kau akan melihat pusaran angin dan langit yang membelah!"_ teriak suara dari seberang. Ichigo menutup ponselnya lalu berlari ke arah sekolahnya.

* * *

Aizen melompat mundur sambil membuat kekkai pelindung dan melancarkan serangan untuk menangkis serangan Rukia yang terus menerus. "Kelihatannya kau sudah kehabisan tenaga, ya, nona?" Tanya Aizen tersenyum licik.

"Kh! Diam kau!" Rukia lalu berlari lagi sambil melancarkan serangannya tapi Aizen melancarkan ratusan pedang dari kristal es dan menghujam Rukia setelah itu Aizen mendorong tubuh Rukia yang terluka dengan kekkai sehingga tubuh mungil Rukia terlempar jauh dan jatuh ke tanah.

Bersamaan dengan itu Tatsuki berlari-lari masuk ke halaman sekolah dan Rukia yang terjatuh ke bawah tepat mengenai Tatsuki kalau saja Rukia tidak memasang kekkai untuk menahan tubuhnya menindih tubuh Tatsuki dan juga untuk melindungi Tatsuki dari Aizen yang masih saja melancarkan serangan.

"TATSUKI-CHAAN!" teriak Orihime lalu berlari menghampiri Tatsuki kalau saja tangannya tidak ditahan Chizuru. "Chizuru.. chan.." kata Orihime lalu menangis.

* * *

Mata Tatsuki membulat melihat ratusan kristal es yang berjatuhan dari langit dan Tatsuki terkejut melihat tubuh Rukia yang dipenuhi banyak luka. "Haah.. haah.." Tatsuki menutup telinganya ketakutan, matanya masih membulat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Rukia melirik ke belakang dan dia dapat melihat Tatsuki. "Ta-Tatsuki.. kau tidak.. apa-apa?" Tanya Rukia meringis sakit. Tatsuki mendongakan kepalanya dan matanya terlihat ketakutan melihat mata Rukia yang berbeda warna yang semakin terlihat menakutkan. Mata Rukia meredup dan terlihat sedih. Rukia lalu berdiri dan dibantu oleh sapunya Rukia bersiap lagi untuk menghadapi Aizen.

* * *

"Khu! Kau sudah kembali, nona? Kukira kau akan bertambah kuat, tapi ternyata perkiraanku salah! Kau semakin melemah dan itu membuatku senang!"

"Kau kelihatannya semakin besar kepala, Aizen!" kata Rukia sinis. Rukia lalu menutup matanya dan melafalkan mantra lagi kemudian perlahan muncul pusaran angin yang jauh lebih besar dari sebelumnya dan Rukia segera membuka matanya dan berlari mendekati Aizen yang kelihatannya juga sudah siap menangkis serangan Rukia. Rukia menudingkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya dan dari ke dua ujung jarinya itu mengeluarkan kilatan kecil dan segera saja Rukia mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung Aizen.

_Tep!_

Aizen menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke dahi Rukia dan membuat Rukia ambruk dan Aizen tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu, Aizen melancarkan lagi kristal-kristal es ke Rukia dan membuat Rukia yang sudah tidak mempunyai tenaga untuk berlindung maupun menyerang hanya pasrah kristal-kristal es itu menghujami dirinya. Rukia menutup matanya dan membiarkan tubuhnya tersayat-sayat dan perban yang menutupi lukanya pun sobek dan memperlihatkan luka yang selama ini ditutupinya.

"_.. kia! Hei! Bangun! Ayo, main! Dan biarkan saja anak-anak itu! Kau bersamaku saja, ya?!" _

"Maafkan aku, Ichigo." Kata Rukia lirih.

"_Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan terjadi, aku akan melindungimu!" _

"Kenapa kau harus berjanji padaku? Harusnya kau tidak perlu berjanji seperti i.. tu.."

"Kau memang semakin lemah nona!" Aizen tersenyum licik lalu mengambil tongkat besi berwarna hitam yang disampirkan di punggungnya. "Tamat untukmu dan gadis itu, nona!" Aizen lalu berlari mendekati Rukia dan..

"UKH!!" cairan merah kental mengalir dari hidung dan mulut Rukia. Dan tongkat besi milik Aizen menusuk tepat di dada Rukia dan menyebabkan cairan merah itu mengalir deras. Aizen mengayunkan tongkatnya dan membuat tubuh mungil Rukia ikut terayun dan terlempar.

"RUKIAA!!" Ichigo berlari dengan brutal melihat tubuh Rukia yang perlahan jatuh dengan berlumuran darah. Ichigo menyangga punggung Rukia. "Rukia! Rukia!" Teriak Ichigo sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Rukia. Dia tidak perduli dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah.

"Aku belum selesai, bocah!" teriak Aizen dan senyum penuh kelicikan merekah di wajahnya. Aizen lalu menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke Ichigo dan Rukia dan dari jari telunjuknya keluar listrik berwarna merah. "Rasakan!"

_DUAAR! _

Asap hitam mengepul mengelilingi seluruh sekolah dan tiba-tiba ada cahaya berwarna putih yang menyilaukan dan bersamaan dengan itu hilang juga asap hitam itu. Aizen membelakan matanya melihat seseorang di depannya.

"Sekarang.. lawanmu adalah aku!"

To Be Continued…

* * *

Yahoo! Senangnya bisa mengupdate fic ini!! ^^ Senang! Senang! *nari gaje*

Ehehe.. ngebingungin yah? Di chapter depan nanti aku perjelas dan semoga enggak tambah ngebingungin! :D Ah, iya! Chapter kemarin ada sedikit kesalahan.. pas flashbacknya itu ada yang pake aku dan menyebutkan nama charanya, kan!? Aku kurang teliti, jadinya baru tau pas udah di update!! DX Maaf, ya, semoga itu enggak ngeganggu pas baca!? :D

Sekarang saatnya untuk membalas review kalian :

Chizu Michiyo : *ikut mimisan* XD Ehe.. itu masih dirahasiakan! ^^ Ini udah diupdate, kok! ^^

Ruki_ya_cH : HUWEE~!! T^T Nanti aku perbaiki lagi, dan lebih teliti! ^^ Ehe.. ini udah diupdate! ^^

kazuka-ichirunatsu23 : Ehe.. ndak apa-apa, kok, kazu-chan! ^^ Ehe,, leher Rukia habis di—sebetulnya enggak diapa-apain, sih! XD *dilempar* Ee.. minta maaf? *ling-lung* XD Aha.. ini udah diupdate kok! *selametin kazu-chan dari venus* XDXD

Rabi-chan : Ehe.. huwa! Benarkah!? XD Iya, Ichi lindungin Rukia!! *ikut bawa spanduk* XD HU-HUUWAAA!! Pete!! *kabur* XD

NaMie Amalia : Iya, *ngangguk2 gaje* Ehe.. ^^

Yumemiru Reirin : Ehe.. iya, ini udah diupdate!! ^^

Nanakizawa l'Noche : Ee.. *nyodorin tisu* XD HUWA! Benarkah!? Padahal, kan, pas flashback banyak yang belum keedit!! T^T Iya, akan aku lanjutkan! ^^

Raiko Azawa : HUWAA!! Ee.. emangnya skizo itu apa?! *bego* XD

Ni-chan d' : Ehehe.. ^^ *senyam-senyum gaje* XD

mss Dhyta : Iya, jahat! *Rukia : Salahin Authornya! Kenapa kau buat aku menderita!* XD Di chapter ini udah ada, kok! ^^

Uruppe : Ehe,, aku kasih penjelasan extra, ya? ^^ Jadi pas kecil itu Ichigo pernah dikasih tau Rukia dan berhubung daya pengingat Ichigo yang juga lemah, *ditendang* XD jadi dia penasaran dan khilaf *dikeroyok*, dan jadilah mereka begitu! ^^ Jelas enggak? ^^ Huwa! Aku juga lemot kok! XD Kita sama!! XD *gaje*

Himeka-Hikari Kamisa : Ehe.. nanti akan diperjelas! ^^ Dan tante itu juga masih dirahasiakan!! ^^

Rin Primula Bernkastel : SETUJU! *ikut ngejar-ngejar* XD Lalu mereka.. *mesum mode : on* XD ini udah diupdate! ^^

Arashi Hiruka : Ehe,, itu nanti akan diperjelas, kok! ^^ Ini udah diupdate! ^^

edogawa Luffy : Ehe.. habis males ngeupdatenya! XD Hee.. benarkah!? Tapi ini udah diupdate, kok! ^^

Terima kasih yang udah sempet-sempetin baca dan ngereview! ^^ Mohon bantuannya, ya! ;) Dan semoga readers, reviewers enggak pernah bosen baca dan review fic ini! ^^ Ehehe.. Dan mungkin chapter depan kalo otakku yang minim ini mampu untuk memperjelas semuanya, akan aku perjelas! ^^ Ehe.. Apa penjelasan di Rukia vs Aizen itu jelas?

Ngereview? Ahaha.. ^^


End file.
